Cat Saving
by RyaneNight92
Summary: Just a very short story on how the team and my OC from my story 'The Irony of it All' when they went on a mission to find the Cat but instead turn into a kinda life threatening situation... something like that.


this ISN'T part of the story but i'm gonna post it here. I only worked on this for like... 10-15 minutes so it's not so great. When it's Rayne's birthday in real life then i'll write it and post it as another special and i gotta do Sasuke's too later... so anyway... this is just how a simple mission like saving a cat can change into a life threatening mission...

* * *

SPECIAL: Another Cat Day…

It was another fine day in Konoha, the sun raised up showing it's around 11, birds chirping, and of course, people everywhere being happy!

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"STOP IT NARUTO!"

"NO SAKURA STOP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"YOU CAT! YOU'RE THE REASON FOR THIS GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"I'M STUPID?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS!"

"THAT RIGHT SASUKE-TEME!"

"NARUTO! RAYNE! STOP YELLING AT SASUKE!"

"OI SHUP UP ALREADY!"

"STAY OUT OF IT MITSU!"

"Can't we all just stop….?"

"Kakashi-sensei! You gotta stop this!"

"Hm? Oh they can handle it by themselves Shiro, Iruka…"

Okay… maybe almost everyone is happy…. Let's start the day with our Team Seven…

_Flashback_

Team Seven was once again, on the bridge, waiting for their late sensei.

"When will Kakashi-sensei ever be here on time?!" Naruto shouted frustrated.

"When we're late." Rayne replied.

"We've been here for two hours now!" Sakura whine.

"Sakura," Sakura face Rayne. "Go bother Sasuke." Sakura's face lit up and she grin happily with hearts. Sasuke, who was behind her silently and happy without her bugging him, glare at Rayne who smirk back.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to walk home with me later?"

"No." POOF!

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted while Rayne and Sasuke look at him annoyed.

"Oh well the village is expanding and I had to take the long way to get here." Kakashi replied while reading his book.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto shouted again.

"Alright, so lets get going on our missions."

"What's our mission today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura ask

"Well we have a special mission: Save the can Tora for-"

"Not again!!!" Naruto whine running around. "That stupid cat again!" Rayne sigh,

"Alright lets get going then. The team nod and went to where Tora was staying, at a waterfall. When they reach there, however, four more people were there.

"Mitsu-kun!" Naruto shouted running over to the boy. Mitsu grin at him and wave to the rest of the group.

"Shiro-kun, Hanabi-kun, what are you doing here?" Rayne ask once she caught up and was there.

"Iruka-sensei," Sasuke and Sakura, acknowledging the teacher.

"Us three are going to watch you do your mission!" Shiro said excitedly. "Ray-Ray sensei do it good!!

"We're suppose to learn from the four of you on how to work as a team." Hanabi said. Rayne and Sasuke sigh while Sakura's shoulder droop and Naruto boast on how the four can work as a team easily.

"Where's the cat?" Rayne ask. Kakashi pointed to a tree branch in the middle of a HUGE waterfall!

"FIZZLE STICKS!" Rane shouted as she look at how deep the waterfall is. "It must be like a couple hundred feet down!!!"

"Fizzle sticks?" everyone echoed at once. Rayne turn around and shrug.

"What?" she then look fearfully down the waterfall again and took a couple of steps back. "So… how are we doing to get the cat up?"

"I know! We should throw someone down there with a rope to get that stupid cat and then pull it back up!" Naruto said excitedly grinning with his hand behind his head.

"Why don't we use you." Sasuke replied, thus bringing us back to the begining,

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted jumping toward him who was closest to the edge.

"STOP IT NARUTO!" Sakura shouted grabbing him and trying to pull him off.

"NO SAKURA STOP!" Rayne shouted seeing Sakura trip on a rock. She grab onto Sakura's shirt but all four was pulled down into the waterfall

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The four shouted until Rayne grab hold of the branch the cat was on. Tora then walked off the tree back up to the top.

"YOU CAT! YOU'RE THE REASON FOR THIS GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" Sasuke shouted at Rayne looking up at her

"I'M STUPID?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS!" Rayne shouted back trying not to look down.

"THAT RIGHT SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto piped up

"NARUTO! RAYNE! STOP YELLING AT SASUKE!" Sakura shouted holding onto Rayne for dear life.

"OI SHUP UP ALREADY!" Mitsu shouted from the top of the waterfall looking down at them.

"STAY OUT OF IT MITSU!" All four shouted glaring at Mitsu with all their might

"Can't we all just stop….?" Hanabi said from the sidelines next to Mitsu, looking down amused at the four genins

"Kakashi-sensei! You gotta stop this!" Shiro said running to him with Iruka behind him.

"Hm? Oh they can handle it by themselves Shiro, Iruka…" Shiro and Iruka sigh in defeat. Meanwhile the cat walk around the meadow looking at the ninjas head tilt in confusion,

"Me-ow"

* * *

it's just something i thought up in my head 'cause it popped up soooooooooooooooooo yeah, i was bored. i know it's short but thanks for reading! 


End file.
